In the era of ubiquitous computing, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has attracted much attention. M2M communication technology is under study in many standardization organizations such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and oneM2M. In an M2M environment, communication occurs between a plurality of M2M related applications (e.g., a network application, a gateway application, and a device application) and different entities may manage an M2M platform or framework (e.g., a common service entity (CSE)) and an application on a network side (e.g., a network application).
In addition, the CSE and each of the applications configures schedule information for operation thereof. However, if the CSE operating as a gateway and individual applications registered to the CSE and driven do not have common scheduling information, the applications will not be properly executed.
In this context, the present invention is intended to provide an improved method for schedule control in an M2M system.